Forbidden Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: After Wrestlemania XXVIIII Katie Lesnar meets John Cena. Will they find love or will Katie's brother Brock Lesnar ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

Katie Marie Lesnar was Brock Lesnar's younger sister. She was twenty-six years old. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Brock was very protective of Katie. Most of the time he was extremely overprotective. Sometimes it really bugged Katie especially when it came to the men she chose to date. It was the worst when she was a teenager. Back then Brock would do his best to scare off anyone who came near Katie. Usually he was successful. Katie knew that Brock was very mean to most people but there was a whole other side to him that only Katie a few select others knew. Katie was at Metlife Stadium to support Brock in his match. She knocked on Brock's locker room door. He answered it.

"Katie." They hugged.

"Hi Brock." She went inside.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's the art gallery coming?"

"Good I just opened two more."

"That's great." "So, is there a new loser in your life?"

"No."

"Good."

"You'd be happy if I was single the rest of my life wouldn't you?"

"Katie every man you meet is going to be the exact same way." "I keep telling you but do you ever listen?"

"Brock."

"I'm sorry." "I gotta get out there."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck." "I'm gonna kick Hunter's ass."

Katie watched as Brock lost to Hunter. Katie knew he'd be in a bad mood when we came back.

Brock and Katie were sitting in his locker room watching the match between John Cena and The Rock.

"I hope Cena doesn't win." Brock said.

"Why?"

"Golden boy kiss ass gets everything he wants."

"He hasn't been champion in over a year, Brock."

"Yeah and he doesn't deserve to be." As soon as Brock said that John hit the Attitude Adjustment and got the three count. "Of course."

After the show Katie decided to go out. She was at a bar and grill. She went up to the bar and ordered a beer. She looked over and John Cena was sitting next to her.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John."

"You know me?"

"Sort of." "My brother's a wrestler to."

"What's your name?"

"Katie." "Katie Lesnar."

"Lesnar?" "Brock Lesnar is your brother?"

"Yep."

"Who would've thought there's a cute side to your family."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I did but not anymore." "We broke up two months ago."

"Oh."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well I'm in a great mood, and I would love the company of the beautiful woman sitting next to me." "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"I would love to."

They went to a diner. They were sitting at a table.

"You had a great match tonight." Katie said.

"Thank you." "So Katie, what do you do?"

"I'm an artist." "I draw and I paint in my spare time I like to run."

"Run?"

"Yeah I was on my high school track team."

"Do you make a lot of money with your paintings and drawings?"

"I've sold three of my paintings to the Smithsonian."

"Wow you must be very talented."

"I do ok."

"Obviously."

They kept talking and discovered they were staying at the same hotel. John walked Katie back to her room. They were outside her door.

"I had a really good time tonight." Katie said.

"Me to." "I know that your brother hates me."

"Yeah."

"How bad do you think he'd wanna kick my ass if I asked you if I could see you again?"

"Probably pretty bad."

"Then that's a risk I'm gonna have to take because I'd love to see you again."

"Ok."

"Are you still gonna be in town tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to dinner after Raw?"

"Sure."

"How much trouble would I be in if I kissed you right now?" They were slowly drifting closer to each other's lips. Suddenly Katie cell phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok." "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok." He walked away. She answered the phone as she walked into her room. "Hello?"

"Hey." Brock said.

"I figured you'd be asleep by now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." "I'm back at the hotel."

"By yourself?"

"Yes by myself."

"Wanna go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Ok see you tomorrow." "Bye."

"Bye."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. This story was requested by ****RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Katie woke up and was getting ready for the day. She couldn't wait for her date with John. She was really excited about it. As long as Brock didn't find out about it everything would be fine. She went to the restaurant and met Brock for breakfast.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"Hey." "How are you this morning?"

"Good." "How's your arm?"

"Still sore as a son of a bitch."

"I hope it gets better for you soon."

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna hang after that?"

"I would like to but I have other plans."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just planning on hanging out in my room."

"Oh I get it."

"What?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you."

"Yes you are." "Do you have a date or something?"

"No."

"Who is he?"

"I don't have a date."

"Fine, you know I'll find out sooner or later."

"There's nothing to find out."

"We'll see."

Back at the hotel John was working out. He was smiling. Randy Orton walked up to him.

"Hey man." Randy said. "Still thinking about your win huh?"

"It's not just that." "I met a woman last night." "We have a date tonight."

"What's her name?"

"Katie Lesnar."

"Is she related to Brock?"

"It's his sister."

"No offense but does she look like Brock?"

"No." "She's definitely from the hot side of the family tree."

"What about Brock?"

"What about him?"

"Well you know he hates your guts."

"That's not my problem." "From what I know about Katie I really like." "After tonight I'll probably like her even more."

"I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes."

"I can handle Brock."

"I hope she'll be worth all the trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Think about it." "Brock already hates you." "Is she his only sister?"

"Yeah."

"So he already hates you, you're taking out his baby sister and you don't see where that might lead to trouble?"

"I know what I'm doing."

Later that night after the show Katie and John met at a restaurant. He was waiting for her. She walked up to the table.

"Hi." She sat as she sat down.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." "You look nice to."

They ordered there food. They were talking.

"Did Brock say anything when you told him you had a date with me?" John asked.

"I didn't tell him." "He kind of guessed though." "He guessed I had a date and I didn't tell him if he was right or wrong."

"Are you gonna stay on the road after tonight?"

"No." "I have to go back to Minnesota."

"I hope we can still keep in touch."

"Absolutely."

After dinner they went back to the hotel. They were standing outside Katie's door.

"I really had fun tonight, Katie." John said.

"Me to." "I have a confession to make, John."

"What?"

"Back when I was sixteen when Brock first started, I had a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What if I told you I have a crush on you now?" He said smiling. She smiled back. They kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It broke a few minutes later.

"That was nice."

"Yeah." "Ever since last night I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know what you mean." "I can't stop thinking about you either." She kissed him.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me to."

"Can I come to Minnesota and see you?"

"Yeah." They kissed again. She let him go. "I'll call you."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed. Katie and John talked on the phone almost every night. John was coming to see her tomorrow. She couldn't wait. She was at home in her basement. She'd converted her basement into a studio for painting and drawing. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Painting."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I hope you like my cooking tomorrow."

"You don't have to make me dinner."

"I know I don't have to." "I want to."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope s- The other line beeped. "John hold on." "I have another call."

"Ok." Katie clicked over.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" Brock said.

"Can I call you back Brock?" "I'm on the other line."

"With who?"

"A friend."

"The same loser you went on that date with?"

"I didn't have a date."

"Who are you talking to then?"

"I told you it's just a friend."

"Katie, you're not seeing a wrestler are you?"

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"If it is a wrestler you can't trust a word they say." "They cheat on there girlfriend's all the time." "They're dogs."

"I gotta go Brock."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She clicked back over. "Are you still there John?"

"Yeah." John said.

"Sorry about that." "That was Brock."

"Does he still suspect?"

"Yeah." "He asked me if I was seeing a wrestler."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't." "Technically I was telling him the truth." "He asked me if I was seeing a wrestler, not if I've made out with one." John laughed.

"That was fun."

"Who knows maybe we'll get to do again tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm gonna get cleaned up." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Katie was at her art gallery. She was touching up one of her paintings. Her best friend Sarah came up to her.

"Hey." Sarah said.

"Hi."

"John Cena still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna show him your bedroom?" She said smiling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing the inventory?"

"What are you gonna tell Brock?"

"There's nothing to tell." "I'm not dating John."

"No, but you want to."

"Get back to work."

"Have fun tonight."

Later that night Katie was in her kitchen cooking dinner. The doorbell rang. She answered it. John was standing there with roses in his hand.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"These are you for." He said handing them to her.

"Thank you." They went into the kitchen. She filled a vase with water and put the roses in it. "These are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Dinner will be done in about five minutes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room.

"That was delicious." John said.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any paintings or drawings around here?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see some?"

"Sure." She got up and came back with a book of paintings. She sat it on the coffee table and opened it.

"Wow." John said flipping through the pages. "These are great."

"Thanks." He stopped at one. A lady was sitting on a park bench watching the sunset.

"Why does she look so sad?"

"She's wondering if true love will ever find her, she's very lonely." "She's been hurt in the past and just wants that special love."

"Maybe her true love is right in front of her." He said looking at Katie. They kissed. They laid back on the couch. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Katie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed. He started kissing her neck kissing her acrossed it. She moaned. The phone started to ring. John stopped and sat up. "I'm sorry." "Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi." Brock said.

"Brock I have company."

"What that loser again?"

"Did you want something?"

"Just wanted to say hi." "Tell Romeo make sure he behaves or I'll kill him."

"Brock why do you do this?" "I'm grown now I'm not a teenager."

"Katie, guys no matter how old they are only want one thing."

"I'm not having this conversation right now." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

Katie looked at John.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." "You know, we're gonna have to tell him."

"I know." "Once I do I'll understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore."

"Of course I'll still want to."

"Brock's never liked any of my boyfriends." "He doesn't like you already."

"I don't get intimidated easy."

"I know." They kissed.

"It'll be ok."

"I wish I could believe that."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks. Katie had been stressing over how to tell Brock about she and John. She was planning on telling him when he came to her the day after tomorrow. She did what she always did when life was stressing her out. She went for a run. She ran for about fifteen minutes before stopping to rest. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "You sound out of breath."

"I was running."

"Have a good run?"

"Yeah I was hoping it would help to clear my head."

"Did it?"

"Kind of."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just this whole thing with Brock." "It's getting to me."

"Honey, don't worry so much."

"He's gonna go ballistic when I tell him, I know it."

"So what if he does?" "He'll get over it."

"Are we talking about the same Brock Lesnar?"

"He needs to realize that you're a woman now and you can make your own decisions."

"He needs to but he won't."

"I'm glad I'm coming to see you tomorrow." "You sound like you can use the cheering up."

"I can."

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there when you tell Brock?"

"Yeah." "I want you to live a little longer."

"Brock's not gonna do anything to me."

"I hope not."

"He won't." "I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Katie was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey sis." Brock said.

"Hi Brock."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"So do I get to meet your new loser on Thursday?"

"Brock can't you give anybody I'm dating a chance?"

"So you're finally admitting you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend ok?"

"Who?"

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"It's a wrestler isn't it?"

"Brock why do you have to do this?" "Why don't you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Katie." "Despite what you may think my concern comes from a good place." "I just don't wanna see you hurt that's all."

"I know Brock but sometimes you can be overbearing."

"I know I'm sorry it's just a habit." "I don't wanna fight when I come out I wanna have fun." "You're my favorite sister ya know?"

"I'm your only sister goofball." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you little sis."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next night there was a knock at the door. Katie answered it.

"Hi John." She said

"Hi." He went in. They kissed and hugged. "How are you today?"

"A little better."

"I'm starving wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah."

After they ate they were sitting on the couch.

"Are you still nervous about telling Brock tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I know he'll try everything in his power to break us up." "No matter what he does it's not gonna work." "I'm happy and I'm staying that way."

"I'm happy to Katie." He reached over and stroked her cheek with his palm. "Happier then I've been in a long time." They kissed. It grew passionate very quickly. Katie turned towards John. They stopped kissing for just a second. Katie took off John's shirt. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She was slowly running her hands down his chest. He groaned into her mouth. Her shirt was half unbuttoned revealing her black bra. The doorbell rang.

"Ignore it baby." John mumbled against her lips. The doorbell rang again and again. They broke the kiss.

"Damn it, I guess they're not going away." "I'll get rid of them." "Then we can go upstairs, light some candles and get in bed." "Ok?" She kissed him.

"Sounds fantastic." Katie started buttoning up her shirt. She buttoned it just enough to cover her bra. The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." When she opened the door her eyes grew wide. "Brock!"

"Surprise." He walked in. He looked at John. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He looked at Katie and noticed her shirt was partially unbuttoned. He noticed lipstick on John mouth and John's shirt on the floor. "You motherfucker!" "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Brock please." Katie begged.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie was shocked that Brock was standing in her living room. Not only did he now know who Katie's boyfriend was but he came when they were about to have there first time together. That made it worse. Brock started walking towards John. John stood up. Katie hurried and got in-between them.

"Brock stop it, please." Katie begged.

"Katie move." Brock said.

"No Brock." "I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

"Katie." John said. "Baby you don't have to stand between us." "Brock isn't gonna do anything."

"Oh I'm not?" Brock said with anger in his eyes. "Did you fuck my sister you son of a bitch?"

"What Katie and I do is our business not yours."

"She's my sister."

"Yeah, well she's my girlfriend."

"You couldn't keep Nikki Bella happy so you go after my sister?"

"That's not what I'm doing." "I care about Katie."

"The only thing you care about is getting laid and you're not doing that with my sister."

"Katie's not a little girl Brock." "She can do whatever she wants and she can date whoever she wants." "We're together and you need to learn to accept that."

"How would you like to accept an early grave?"

"That's only way your gonna stop me from seeing Katie."

"That's fine with me." "Katie get out of the way." Katie turned to John.

"Honey." Katie said. "Let me talk to Brock alone."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" John asked.

"I'm sure." "You don't need this."

"Ok." John picked up his shirt and put it on. Katie walked John to the door making sure Brock couldn't get to him. Brock sat on the couch. John opened the door and turned around in the doorway.

"I'm sorry John." "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." "It's ok."

"I'll come see you at the hotel tomorrow." She whispered.

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She shut the door and went back into the living room. Brock looked at her.

"You called him honey?" Brock said angrily.

"I know this is a shock to you, Brock."

"A shock?" "I come here early to surprise you and I find you and John Cena about to- "How long has this been going on?"

"We met after Wrestlemania." "We talked for three weeks before we started going out." "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"I knew it was a wrestler but why him?"

"He makes me laugh, he makes me happy." "I like him and he likes me." "You're not screwing this one up Brock." "I want to be with John and you're not gonna stop me."

"Did he tell you he used to cheat on his wife?"

"Those were accusations she made during the divorce."

"Accusations?" "Is that what he told you?"

"Yes and I believe him."

"Did he tell you he used to cheat on Nikki Bella?"

"He did not." "She left him to go back to her ex."

"Katie if you stay with him he's gonna hurt you."

"I trust him." "Look Brock, John is my boyfriend we're together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing I do about it?" "Did you forget who you're talking to?" "There's plenty I can do about it." Brock stood up and went to the door. He turned around. "I'm not allowing this to go on, Katie."

"It's my life."

"You heard what I said." He left.

After work Katie went to John's hotel. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They went over to the couch and sat down. They kissed.

"How was work today?"

"Fine."

"Your talk with Brock didn't go well did it?"

"No." "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Last night went from being special for us to a living hell." "I just had to open the door."

"It's not your fault." "You had no idea Brock would be standing on the other side of the door." "As far as a special night for us goes, there'll be more opportunities for that." "Sometimes just doing this is nice to." He wrapped his arms around Katie and laid down with her.

"Yeah this is nice." "I told Brock that I'm happy with you and he's not screwing it up."

"Good for you."

"He's gonna try and hurt you John."

"He might try but he won't."

"I know him John." "When he gets mad like this he gets crazy."

"Katie I can handle it."

"I know I'm just scared." "I really care about you." "If anything ever happened to you it'd be my fault."

"I care about you to." "Nothing's gonna happened." "Besides no matter how much Brock fights to keep us apart, I'll fight that much harder to keep us together." "I promise, ok?" She looked at him.

"Ok." They kissed. They laid there and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed. Katie and John hadn't seen each other in two weeks. He was overseas with the WWE doing a tour. Brock and Katie hadn't spoken much since he found out she was dating John. She was still waiting for Brock to do something to him. She was terrified of what that was going to be. She was taking her lunch break with Sarah.

"Katie you look stressed." Sarah said.

"I am." "I miss John." "I'm worried about what Brock's gonna do to him."

"Maybe he won't do anything." "Maybe it was just an empty threat."

"Sarah, as long as you've known Brock how many times has he made an empty threat?"

"Never."

"Right."

"I still can't believe he caught you guys about to have sex."

"I know." "That was so embarrassing."

"I bet." "Makes me glad I'm an only child."

"I love Brock but sometimes I wish I was an only child to." "My life would be a lot less nerve racking."

"In some ways that's true but I've seen Brock have a few good moments."

"Well he didn't have a good moment the night he found out I wasn't a virgin anymore."

"Yeah I remember that night." "How many fractured ribs did that guy have after?"

"Three." "That was a nightmare."

Later that night Katie was making dinner. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi beautiful." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner." "I'm lonely."

"Sounds like somebody misses me."

"I do."

"I miss you to." "I'm coming back to the states tomorrow." "I'll find some time to come see you." "I'll aim for next week some time."

"Ok."

"Alright."

"We'll make it a date night." "I'll take you to dinner."

"Sounds like fun."

"Have you talked to Brock?"

"Not much." "Have you seen him?"

"Not a lot." "I'm gonna go to bed." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night Katie was doing the dishes. The doorbell rang.

"Coming." She said. When she opened the door her jaw dropped. John was standing there smiling. "Oh my god, John."

"Surprise."

"Come here." They hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Don't you have to go to Cleveland tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna spend a few hours with you." "Then go to my hotel get some sleep and go to Cleveland in the morning." "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"I missed you to."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed.

"I gotta finish the dishes."

"I'll help."

When they were done doing the dishes they were walking back into the living room. Katie felt John's arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and turned to face him. They kissed. It was slow and passionate. When it broke they both started heading for the stairs. When they got to the top John turned Katie around and kissed her. She kissed him back. Still kissing they backed up to her bedroom. She took off his shirt. He sat on the bed. Katie sat on his lap straddling him. She started kissing his chest.

"Katie." He groaned. She stopped after a few seconds and took her shirt off. They kissed. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Katie, I l- Suddenly they heard a car alarm going off. They put there clothes back on and went outside. Every window in John's car was smashed out. He turned off the alarm.

"I'm sorry John." "I know Brock did this."

"God damn it!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." "My insurance will take care it." "I have to call the cops and report it though to file a claim."

"Go ahead."

The next night Katie was watching Raw. The show was almost over. John was standing in the ring. Suddenly Brock's music hit. He went right after John. They exchanged blows with Brock eventually getting the better of John. He gave John the F-5.

"Ok Brock that's enough leave him alone." Katie said out loud to the TV. Suddenly to her horror Brock put John in the Kimura Lock.

"Ahhhhh!" "Ahhhhh!" Katie could hear John screaming repeatedly.

"Stop it!" Katie yelled. "You're gonna break his arm!" "John!"

After a few minutes security came down to get Brock off of John. He let go and kneeled down by John's head.

"Consider this a warning." "Leave Katie alone." "How are your car windows?"

Katie booked the Red Eye flight to Cleveland. She got there at about five in the morning. She went straight to Brock's hotel. She pounded on the door until Brock answered. When he did she smacked him in the face.

"I did it for your own good." Brock said holding his cheek. "You'll thank me one day." He said as she walked away.

The next morning John woke up in the hospital. His arm was in a sling. He looked at the chair next to his bed. Katie was sleeping in it. John smiled.

"Katie." He said. Katie opened her eyes. She went over to John and hugged him. John heard her crying. "Aw, baby don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's just a dislocated shoulder." "I'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"I'm gonna go home with you and take care of you."

"That's nice of you but you need to work I'll be fine." "Look at me, Katie." She looked at him. "I'm fine."

"Ok."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

Back in the hotel lobby Brock caught up to Nikki Bella.

"Nikki I need to talk to you." Brock said.

"What do you want?"

"I've got a proposition for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks passed. John was still at home recuperating. He had one more week left then he got to go back to work. Katie hadn't seen Brock since she smacked him in his hotel. She was angrier with him then she'd ever been. She decided to go see her mom. She walked in her mom's house.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Katie what a surprise." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Sit down." She sat down. "You might see your brother."

"Brock's coming here?"

"Yeah I talked to him about an hour ago and he said he was coming to visit me."

"Maybe I shouldn't stay very long then."

"Why?" "What's going on?"

"Your son's a jerk."

"What happened?"

"You know who John Cena is right?"

"Yes." "Brock doesn't like him."

"I've been seeing him."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you know how Brock's been with all my boyfriends." "Well this doesn't help the situation." "Two weeks ago he tried to break John's arm on live TV."

"Tried?"

"Lucky for John, Brock just dislocated his shoulder." "He did it to try and get John to break up with me."

"Do you see things getting serious with John?"

"If Brock doesn't screw it up, yes."

"Brock shouldn't have done what he did but you know why he does it."

"I know he promised daddy he would take care if me when he was dying."

"I know some of the things he does are awful but he loves you."

"I know it's just really hard to see sometimes." They heard the front door open.

"Hi mom." Brock said walking into the living room.

"Hi."

"Hi Katie."

"I gotta go mom." Katie said as she stood up and went out the door. Brock followed her.

"Katie." "Katie stop."

"What?"

"How are you?"

"Fine." "Bye."

"Don't be like that."

"What am I supposed to do?" "Just forgive you?" "You could've broken John's arm."

"I'm sorry ok?"

"No it's not ok."

"I know you don't believe me Katie, but he's not a good guy." "He's gonna hurt you."

"No he's not." "Stop lying about him." "You trashed his car to didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was pissed off."

"Whatever." Katie opened her car door.

"Katie don't do this." "Don't do this to mom." "It would kill her if we quit talking." "We're all she has left."

"Damn you Brock, don't you dare try and make me feel guilty."

"I'm not." "Dad wouldn't want this either." "Come on, I'm your big brother, we're family." "You wanna throw that all away over a guy?"

"He's not just some guy, he's my boyfriend."

"I'm not gonna lie I hate him, but I love you." "You're my favorite sister ya know?"

"I'm your only sister goofball." "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Katie just pulled into John's driveway in Massacusetts. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. John answered the door with his right arm in a sling.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Ready for me to make dinner?"

"Yes I'm starving."

They were in the kitchen.

"Are you sure I can't help?" John asked.

"Nope."

"Baby I can do something."

"Sit." "Relax."

"Ok."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch. John had his arm around Katie.

"This is nice." John said.

"Yeah." "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It's my fault you got hurt."

"Katie, stop blaming yourself."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be on the road right now."

"Brock did this to me not you."

"I still feel responsible."

"Well you're not." "There's only one thing you're responsible for."

"What?" He looked at her.

"You made me fall in love with you." Katie smiled.

"You love me?"

"I love you with all my heart, Katie."

"I love you to, John." They kissed.

In a hotel in Maine Brock was on his cell phone talking to Nikki.

"So everything's going down when John comes back right?" Brock asked.

"Yep." "I'll have everything under control."

"Thank you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed. John was back on the road. It was his first day back. He was in Florida. He was walking through the hotel lobby. Brock passed by him and stopped.

"Well Cena, you're back." Brock said. "How's the shoulder?" John turned around.

"Look you son of a bitch." "I'm in love with Katie." "Nothing you say or do will ever change that."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" "We both know you don't love her."

"Yes I do." "If you were any kind of brother you would see how happy we make each other."

"Katie doesn't know what she wants."

"Yes she does." "I get that you wanna protect your little sister." "I'm not gonna hurt her." "I don't know about her other boyfriends but I love her. "You need to learn how to respect as a woman, or you're gonna lose her."

"I'll be damned if I let you take Katie away from me."

"If Katie decides to quit talking to you it'll be no ones fault but your own."

"The only way she'd stop talking to me is because of you."

"No Brock, it's because you smother her." "You need to let up." "You don't have to like me but you have to accept me." "I plan on being around for a long time."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we will." "Who knows, I might be a part of the family someday, Brock."

"There's no way in hell that's happening."

"Well if we do decide to it'll be mine and Katie's decision."

"Fuck you." He walked about.

"Where are you going?" "Hope it wasn't something I said." He said smiling.

Later that night John was at the arena. He was trying to get some coffee out of a machine. He was bent down. Suddenly a pair of women's legs came into his vision from beside him. He stood up.

"Hi John." Nikki said.

"Want do you want Nikki?"

"Just to say hi."

"Where's Dolph?"

"I broke up with him."

"I gotta go." He started to walk away.

"John wait." He turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"I want you back."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm with somebody else."

"Don't you remember all the fun we used to have?" "When we went to my high school reunion." "We had a blast." "Especially after it was over." "Come on." "I know you remember that." She said smiling.

"Bye Nikki."

"John." She grabbed his hand. "I love you." John pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." "I love someone else." He walked away.

The next morning there was a knock on his hotel room door. He opened it.

"Katie." He said surprised. "Come here." They hugged and kissed. She went in. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." "I'm staying for two days."

"Great." "I feel bad though." "I'm busy with autograph signing all day."

"That's ok." "Why don't you come to my room tonight." "We can watch a movie?"

"Ok." "I should be done by nine."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "Have a good day." "I love you." They kissed.

"I love you to." "See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Katie went to Brock's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Katie." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see John but he's at an autograph signing." "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They were at a restaurant.

"This was definitely a nice surprise." Brock said. "We don't get to do this enough."

"No we don't."

"I'm glad you're talking to me again."

"I thought about it and you were right." "We're family and even though you're stubborn pigheaded and a jerk sometimes, you're my brother and I love you."

"Katie, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think John's cheating on you."

"God, Brock please don't start."

"I have proof this time."

"What proof?"

"I saw it." "Yesterday at the arena I saw John and Nikki talking." "They were holding hands and talking about getting back together."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." "I swear I saw it."

"I can't believe you I'm trying to be nice and give you a chance and you tell me that."

"It's true."

"I'm leaving." She got up and left.

Later that night John was in Katie's room. They were sitting on the couch snuggled up together. Katie knew it was stupid but she couldn't get what Brock told her out of her head.

"Baby, what's a matter?" John said.

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong."

"It's nothing just something that Brock told me today." "I know he's lying."

"What did he say?"

"He said he saw you talking to your ex-girlfriend Nikki and that you were holding hands and talking about getting back together."

"That's a lie."

"I knew it."

"I'll tell you what really happened." "Nikki came up to me yesterday at the arena." "She said she wanted to get back together and I said no." "I told her I was in love with someone else."

"I feel stupid."

"Why?"

"To even consider Brock was telling the truth."

"I would never cheat on you Katie." "Ever."

"I know." "I'm sorry I let Brock put doubts in my head." She hugged him. "I feel really bad." "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." She looked at him. They kissed. Slowly it grew more passionate. They got up and went into the bedroom. When they got there Katie turned facing John. She took his shirt off. They kissed. He groaned into her mouth as her hands went down his body. As he unbuttoned her shirt, she took off his belt and undid his jeans. He took off her shirt and undid her jeans. He undid her bra. "God I want you." He mumbled against her lips as he laid her back on the bed. He started kissing her neck. "John." She moaned. They kissed. They both moaned when he slipped inside her. They started to move. "Ohhh." Katie moaned. They kissed. "Oh Katie." John mumbled against lips. "I love you so much." "I love you to." They started moving faster. "Oh John, mmmm, yes, John, John." She groaned giving in. "Oh god, Katie." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"That was great." She said.

"Yes it was." "You were amazing." They kissed. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you to, John." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Katie woke up the next morning. She still had her eyes closed. She could feel John holding her. She loved that feeling. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was looking at her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." They kissed. John sighed happily.

"What's that happy sound for?"

"I just never thought it would happened for me again."

"What?"

"What I'm feeling." "I haven't been this happy for a long time."

"Me either."

"I'm glad we finally got to be together last night."

"Me to."

"Brock would probably wanna kill me if he could see us like this."

"Probably."

"Especially if I said." "I just nailed your sister." He said jokingly.

"You just nailed his sister?" "Thanks baby, I love you to."

"You know I'm kidding."

"I know."

"I made love to my beautiful girlfriend and it was great."

"It was wonderful." She kissed him and smiled. "I love you so much, John."

"I love you to Katie, more then anything in the world."

"I need a shower." She got up. "Are you coming?" She said smirking.

"Yeah."

A half hour later they came out with towels wrapped around them. They kissed. There was a knock on the door.

"Want to get that while you get dressed?" John asked.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Ok thanks." Katie went into the bedroom to get dressed. John went to the door and opened it.

"Brock."

"What are you doing here?" Brock said angrily.

"We've been over this." "I'm Katie's boyfriend, so naturally I'm gonna be around."

"Did you spend the night here?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Katie!" Brock yelled. "Katherine Marie Lesnar get out here right now!"

"She's busy."

"I wasn't fucking talking to you!" Katie appeared at the door.

"John go inside." She said.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yeah." "I got this."

"Ok." He went back in the room.

"What Brock?"

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you?"

"If we did that's none of your business."

"I'm so disappointed in you." "To be taken in by his bullshit."

"Oh, talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"What?"

"I know you lied about what you saw."

"Katie wake up." "You're smarter then this." "Of course he's not gonna admit it."

"Brock listen and listen good." "John loves me."

"No he doesn't." "He's lying to you, he's using you."

"He loves me Brock, and I love him."

"You what?"

"I love him." "You can either learn to accept that or stay out of my life." "Your choice." She slammed the door in his face.

As he walked away he got out his cell phone and dialed Nikki's number.

"Nikki it's Brock." He said. "How far are you willing to go with this?"

Back in Katie's room after John got dressed her came out into the living room.

"I gotta go." He said. She walked him to the door. "I guess I learn something new about you every day."

"What?"

"I heard Brock call you Katherine." He said smiling. "So that's really your name?"

"Yeah." "I hate being called that though." "Everyone has called me Katie for as long as I can remember." "Brock's the only person that's ever called me Katherine but only when he's pissed at me."

"Are you gonna come to the arena later?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They kissed. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." "I love you, Katherine." Katie laughed.

"Don't call me that."

"I was just kidding Katie."

"I love you to, John."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After John got back from the arena he went back to his hotel room. He walked towards the bedroom to change. When he opened the door the lights were off but there were lit candles all over the room.

"Katie?" He said. "This is a nice surprise."

"I knew you'd like it." He heard from behind him but the voice he heard wasn't Katie's. He turned around Nikki was standing there naked.

"Nikki what are you doing?"

"I thought if I showed you how sorry I am you'd take me back."

"Nikki I'm sorry but it's over." "I love my girlfriend, Katie."

"Please John, I messed up." "Just give me one more chance."

"Put on your clothes and leave." She started to cry and hugged John. He made sure he didn't touch her. "Nicole." He sighed. "Don't cry."

"John." She looked at him with tears coming down her cheeks. "Baby, I love you."

"I really am sor- Suddenly she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. It took him by surprise. He just stood there.

"John!" He pulled away from Nikki. Katie was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god." John took Nikki's hands off of him. "Katie I know how this looks but it's not what you think."

"Oh god, Brock was telling the truth." She said tearfully.

"No." Katie ran out of the room. John ran after her. "Katie wait!" He called after her. "Please!" "She kissed me I swear!" She ran into an open elevator. The doors closed before John could get to her.

Katie got off the elevator and knocked on Brock's door.

"Brock please open the door." She said. He opened the door.

"What's wrong Katie?" She hugged him and started sobbing.

"Aw, what's the matter?" "What did that bastard do to you?"

"You were right Brock." "John is cheating on me with Nikki." She said tearfully. "I feel like a fool."

"Ssh." "Don't cry Katie." "It's ok." "It's gonna be fine." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie decided to stay in Brock's room. She'd been up most of the night crying. She couldn't believe what John had done to her. She was crushed. Brock let Katie sleep in the bed and he took the couch. When he woke up and got off the couch he could hear Katie crying. When he went in she was sitting up in bed. There were tissues everywhere.

"Katie." Brock said. "Are you ok?"

"No." "I suppose this is where you rub it in and say I told you so?"

"No." "Katie what kind of a brother do you think I am?" "It's killing me to see you like this."

"I know you're happy." "You hated him."

"It doesn't make be happy to see you miserable." "If there was a way to take your pain away I'd do it in a second."

"I'm so stupid." "I should've listened to you."

"You're not stupid." "You're still young and you need to learn how people work." "You will in time."

"You know, I've been cheated on before, but I honestly thought this time was different."

"I know." "Why don't you come to my house for awhile?" "Rena and the kids would love to see you." "You know how much Mya and Turk love there aunt Katie." "I'm going for two days." "You can stay with us, then I'll give you a ride back to your house when I leave for the airport."

"Ok." "Maybe seeing the kids will cheer me up."

"Yeah I'll tell Rena but not the kids." "I wanna surprise them."

"Yeah that'll be fun."

"We'd better get ready."

A few hours later that pulled into the driveway of Brock's house. They went into the house.

"Honey I'm home." Brock said. Brock's wife Rena AKA Sable came out of the living room.

"Hi honey." She said. They kissed. "Hi Katie."

"Hi Rena." Katie said. They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Baby where are the kids?" Brock asked looking at Rena.

"They're upstairs." Rena said. "Mya, Turk you're daddy's home and he brought a surprise." They came down the stairs. Mya was eleven and Turk was four.

"Hi daddy." Mya said. She hugged him

"Hi angel."

"Daddy." Turk said.

"Hi buddy." He picked him up. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Guys look who daddy brought with him."

"Aunt Katie!" They both said excitedly. Mya hugged her.

"Hi aunt Katie I missed you." Mya said.

"I missed you to." Katie said. She took Turk from Brock.

"Hi aunt Katie." Turk said.

"Hi Turk." "Boy look how big you're getting."

Later that night Brock was down in his home gym. Katie was sitting on the living room couch and the kids were asleep. Rena came into the living room and sat down next to Katie.

"The kids and I are so glad you're here." Rena said.

"It's good to be here."

"Brock told me about the John Cena situation." "Wanna talk about it?"

"I really thought that he loved me." "Then last night I catch him with Nikki." "The night after we- She broke into tears.

"Aw come here." She hugged her. "It's ok." "So you slept with him?"

"Yeah." "The morning after he was talking about how happy he was and how much he loved me." "Brock tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." "What's wrong with me?" "Why couldn't I see it?"

"Sometimes you only see the best in people." "It's not your fault." "One day you'll meet the right guy." "I did."

"I hope."

A week later Katie was sitting at home. Her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it. When she opened it she saw John standing there. She immediately went to close it. He put his hand on the door.

"John, take your hand off of my door." She said.

"No not until you let me explain." She opened the door.

"Explain?" "There's nothing to explain." "You still love Nikki."

"No I don't." "What you walked in on isn't what you think."

"Oh, she wasn't naked with her arms around you while you two were kissing?"

"She kissed me." "She was already in the room when I got there." "She wanted to have sex I told her no because I love my girlfriend." "She started crying hugged me and kissed me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" "Wait, obviously I am stupid."

"I know how it sounds but it's true."

"Well you did get to nail Brock's sister, so I guess you got what you wanted from me."

"I was joking when I said that."

"Why?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to wait until I fell in love with you?" She said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Katie you know that's not what I was doing." "I love you." "I miss you."

"Get out of here."

"Katie-

"Get out!" She slammed the door and locked it.

"Katie please baby, I love you." "I didn't do what you think I did." "I would never do that to you."

"Go away!" She yelled through her tears.

"Katie."

"I loved you, how could you do that to me." "Just leave me alone." He stood there for a few seconds then walked away.

Back in a hotel bar Brock was sitting at a table. Nikki came up to him.

"Here you go." Brock said pulling an envelope out of his jacket. "I can't thank you enough."

"No problem." "Pleasure doing business with you." She walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie and John had been broken up for a month. Katie was still hurting pretty bad. John was to. She refused to take his calls or see him. He wished there was some way he could get her to believe him. Katie was sitting at home. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Brock said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"Just wanted to call and see how you were."

"I've been better."

"Are you still upset over Cena?"

"Yes."

"You need to move on."

"Brock it's not that easy."

"Maybe you should start dating again."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm serious Katie." "You remember my friend Max, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he just got divorced and he's looking to get back out there."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"He's coming to Turk's birthday party in two weeks." "Since you're gonna be there to maybe you can strike up a conversation."

"We'll see."

"He's looking forward to seeing you."

"I don't get it." "You hate it when I date and you're trying to fix me up?"

"That's because this is my friend and I trust him."

"I gotta go."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning in Michigan Brie Bella walked into the hotel gym. She went up to John who was lifting weights.

"John." She said.

"Hey Brie."

"Can we talk?"

"I'm a little busy right now."

"It involves your ex."

"Katie?"

"Yeah." John put the weights down and turned to face her.

"What about Katie?"

"Nikki and I went out last night." "She got really drunk." "When we went back to the room, she told me that Brock paid her off to break you and Katie up."

"What?"

"I asked her about it this morning and she told me not to tell anyone."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I didn't feel right keeping quiet about it."

"So her showing up in my room was all part of the plan?"

"I think her plan was to seduce you, I don't think Katie was supposed to show up but yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Brie I need a favor."

"Ok."

Two days later Katie was sitting home. The doorbell rang. She opened it and saw John and Brie standing there.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Katie said.

"Katie, this is Brie, Nikki's twin." John said.

"Katie I know we don't know each other but you need to let me in." "There's something you need to know. Brie said. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Ok Brie talk." Katie said.

"Three days ago my sister told me that she was paid to break you and John up, by your brother."

"What?"

"What you saw last month was all part of the plan." "John never cheated on you." Katie looked at John.

"Oh my god."

"I'll let myself out." Brie left.

Katie hugged John.

"I told you I didn't do it." John said. "I would never."

"I'm sorry." "John, I'm sorry." She kissed him. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." "It's not your fault." "I love you, Katie."

"I love you to, John." They kissed.

The next day Katie flew to Tennessee with John. There was a knock on Brock's hotel room door. When he opened it John punched him in the mouth. It knocked Brock off his feet. Katie was standing with John.

"You bastard Brock." Katie said. Brock was bleeding from his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he stood back up.

"Drop the act." "We know you paid Nikki to break us up."

"I did it for your own good."

"My own good, or yours?"

"You can do better then him."

"I can't believe you would do this." "This is a new low." "I was miserable and it was all because of you."

"That's it Katie you choose here and now." "Me your only brother, your flesh and blood." "Or him."

"Him."

"What?"

"Am I not being clear enough?" She turned towards John, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back. It was slow. "I love you, John."

"I love you to, Katie." John said. Katie turned back to Brock.

"Is that clear enough for you Brock?" "Come on John, let's go." They walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie and John had been back together for two weeks. She hadn't spoken to Brock since she saw him at the hotel. She just hoped they could be civil to each other during Turk's birthday party tomorrow. It was early in the morning. Katie had just gotten back from a run. She went to the fridge to get a water and took a sip. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back from a run."

"Good run?"

"Great."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait until next week."

"Me either."

"I don't know about you but I'm not done celebrating us being back together yet."

"How many times did we exactly?" "I lost count after the fifth time."

"Eight." "Maybe we can break that record when you come see me."

"I'd love to try."

"Speaking of coming to see, how would you like to meet my parents?"

"Ok."

"Good." "They're really looking forward to meeting you."

"I hope they like me."

"They're gonna love you." "Just like I do."

"After tomorrow I'll probably really need to see you."

"It won't be that bad."

"I'm not so sure." "I just wanna be there for Turk's birthday." "I wish you could be there to."

"Oh yeah, that'd go over with Brock really well."

"I wish you could meet the kids you'd like them."

"I'm sure I would."

"I have to go." "I gotta take a shower and go to the gallery."

"Now see why aren't I there?" "I'd like to take a shower to."

"John." She said smiling.

"What?" "You know we'd have fun."

"I know." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "Have a good day."

"I will." "You to."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Katie pulled into Brock's driveway. She had Turk's present in her hand and rang the doorbell. Brock answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"You're no longer welcome in this house."

"What?"

"You wanna be with Cena fine." "While you are you're not welcome here."

"Come on Brock, don't do this please."

"You did to yourself."

"Just let me talk to the kids."

"I'm not allowing you to see them."

"You can't do that."

"The hell I can't." "They're my kids." "When you come to your senses maybe we'll talk about you seeing the kids." "Until then, get out."

"I hate you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Katie."

Two days passed. After doing a lot of thinking Katie decided to go see John in Milwaukee. She knocked on his hotel room door. He answered it.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "I was worried about you."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They kissed. "Why haven't you been taking my calls?"

"I'm sorry I've just had a lot on my mind the last couple days." "That's why I came here."

"What's wrong?"

"Two days ago I went to Brock's for Turk's birthday party." "Brock answered the door and told me as long as I was seeing you, I was no longer welcome in the house or to see the kids."

"What a dick."

"John, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, we can't see each other anymore." She said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"What?" "Katie."

"This isn't the way I want it." "It's the way it has to be."

"Don't let Brock do this to us."

"John, don't you see?" "He's never just gonna accept it and let us be happy." "Ever." "If threatening me with not seeing the kids wouldn't have worked, he would try something else."

"No Katie, please, I love you."

"I know." She said through her tears. "I love you to." "I don't have a choice." He kissed her.

"Please don't go Katie."

"I'm sorry John." "I have to." She went to the door and turned around. "I love you."

She went to Brock's room and knocked on the door. Tears were still streaming down her face. He answered it.

"I just broke up with John." She said through her tears. "Are you happy now?" "Huh?" "Are you proud of yourself?" "You heartless bastard." "Congratulations, you got what you wanted." She walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three months since Katie broke up with John. She was still miserable but never let anyone see it, especially Brock. Once Katie broke up with John it was like nothing ever happened between Katie and Brock. Everything went back to normal between them. Katie was in Brock's backyard playing with the kids. She was pushing Mya on a swing set. It was a cool fall day.

"Having fun?" Katie asked.

"Higher." A few minutes later Brock came out with his friend Max. They went over to Katie and Mya.

"Are you guys having fun?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Katie, you remember Max?"

"Yeah." "Hi Max." Max was tall with green eyes and black hair.

"Hi Katie." Max said.

"Mya come on." Brock said. "Come inside you have to wash up for dinner."

"Ok." Mya said. They went inside leaving Katie and Max alone.

"So Brock told me you won an award?" Max said.

"Yes." "I go to New York City this Friday to receive it."

"What is it?"

"Best Young Artist Of 2013."

"That's great." "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Maybe when you get back I can take you out to dinner?"

"That's a very nice offer but I'm not quite over my last break up."

"Oh ok."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

Max left before dinner. After dinner Katie and Brock were in the kitchen.

"Did Max ask you out?" Brock asked.

"Yes."

"When are you going out?"

"We're not."

"Why?"

"I told him no."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna date anyone yet."

"I can't believe you're still sulking over Cena."

"Brock."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about John." She went into the living room.

Friday came very quickly. Katie was all dressed up. She had on a black dress and her hair and make-up were done. It was a big banquet. She was the guest of honor. A woman was at the podium.

"And now, the best young artist of 2013." "Katie Lesnar." She went up to the podium and got her award.

"Thank you all." She said. "It's an honor to accept this."

After the ceremony Katie was walking through hotel lobby. She noticed the hotel bar and went and sat down on a stool, put her award on the bar. She ordered a beer.

"Katie." She heard from beside her. When she looked she couldn't believe who it was.

"Hi John."

"What are the chances?" "What are you doing here?"

"I got an award tonight, best young artist of 2013."

"Is that it?" He asked pointing to the award.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, why are you here?"

"I did the Jay Leno show." "You look really beautiful Katie."

"I have to go."

"Don't go." She picked up her award and got up. John followed her.

"Stop following me."

"Katie just stop for a second."

"John please, just go away." She got on to an open elevator. John watched saw what floor it went up to and took the stairs.

Katie was to her door. She unlocked it and opened it.

"Katie." She heard John say. He went up to her.

"What?"

"I'm miserable without you."

"I know how you feel." "That doesn't change the fact that we can never be together."

"Katie, this is killing me."

"John go away."

"I can't."

"Don't you understand, how painful it is for me to even talk to you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." "Just like I'm sure you understand why it's so painful not being with you anymore?"

"I have to go."

"Katie."

"What?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into her room. She put her award down and wrapped her arms around John. He shut the door. They were up against the wall. He started kissing her neck "John, mmm, we can't do this."

"I won't tell if you don't." They kissed.

"It won't change anything." "Mmmm." She moaned against his lips.

"I don't care." "I need to be with you tonight." He grabbed her on both sides of her hips and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As they were kissing and going into the bedroom, she partially unbuttoned his shirt and stuck her hands inside. He groaned into her mouth. He unzipped her dress as they made it to the bed. She took her hair down and took off the dress. He laid her on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and took it off. Katie sat up and started kissing his chest. "Oh Katie." He groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed her way up to his mouth. As they kissed his hands slowly went up her body. He rubbed her through her bra. She moaned. He took off her bra and kissed down her body stopping in the center of her chest. "Ohhhh, John." She moaned loudly. He laid her down went back up to her lips and they kissed. "I've missed that sound coming out of your mouth." He mumbled against her lips. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. He took off her panties. They both moaned as he slipped inside her. "Ohhh John." She moaned. "I missed you so much baby." He groaned. "I missed you to, mmmm." They moved faster. "John, oh god, John, I love you." She moaned out giving in. "Oh god, Katie." He groaned giving in.

As they were catching there breath they were kissing.

"I love you so much, Katie." John said.

"I love you to, John."


	14. Chapter 14

Katie woke up the next morning. She knew sleeping with John last night was a big mistake but she couldn't help herself. She opened her eyes. John was still asleep. She hoped she could slip out unnoticed. Then she remembered her clothes were on the other side of the bed. She quietly got out of bed. It was very cold in the room. She was shivering. She went to bend down to pick up her dress. Suddenly John's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"Babe you're freezing." "Here." He pulled back the covers. She got under them. He pulled her on top of him.

"Honey, you scared me to death." "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry." "Where are you going?"

"I have to catch my flight." "I gotta go."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Her mind turned to mush. All she could think about was how much she loved him. She broke the kiss.

"John, we have to stop this."

"Why?"

"I told you last night having sex wouldn't change anything."

"Ok, let's recap here." "I love you." "You love me, yet we're not together." "The reason why is because your brother refuses to let you grow up."

"It hurt me so much when he made me choose." "I wanted to pick you." "I really did."

"I know." "I think I have the solution."

"Really?" "What?"

"Well last time we made the mistake of telling him we were seeing each other." "If he doesn't know we're seeing each other, he can't get upset."

"You wanna sneak around?"

"We could call it that." "As long as we act like we're not seeing each, Brock will never know."

"It could work."

"It'll be like we're having an affair." "It'll be fun."

"I don't know, what if we get caught?"

"We won't." "Come on, please baby, I miss you so much."

"I miss you to." She kissed him. "Ok." "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Not even Randy Orton?"

"Not even Randy Orton."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." They kissed. "If you told I'd have to punish you."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." "Do what you will to me." "Over and over but be gentle."

"It would be the opposite of that." "If you told, no more sex."

"No more sex?" "Katie, that's cruel and unusual punishment."

"As long as you keep quiet you have nothing to worry about."

They got up and dressed. Katie walked John to the door.

"Don't call me until after five ok?" Katie said.

"Ok."

"I'll be home by then."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A week later Katie was driving. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Brock said.

"What's up?"

"I just called to tell you have a good trip."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going again?"

"Texas."

"Be safe."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "I gotta go I'm almost at the airport."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Instead of pulling into a parking lot she pulled into a driveway. She got out of the car and rang the doorbell. John answered it.

"Baby." He said smiling. "Welcome to Texas."

"Thanks." She went in.

"This weekend's gonna be fun."

"Yeah."

"Just you and me and Brock has no idea where you really are."

"Hey John."

"What?" She kissed him.

"I'll race you upstairs."

"Alright." "When I catch you you're in big trouble."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She took off running. He went after her. "Come here." She ran into the bedroom. "Caught ya." They kissed and laid back on the bed. "I'm so glad you're here." He mumbled against her lips

"Me to." She felt his hands inside her shirt.

"Where do your hands think they're going?"

"Wherever you want them to."


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed. Brock still had no idea Katie and John were seeing each other. Although Brock did wonder why Katie was going on so many business trips lately. John was sitting in his locker room. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is it safe to talk?" Katie asked.

"Yep." "I'm all alone."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'm glad we're spending Thanksgiving together."

"Me to." "I can't believe Brock bought my excuse."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had to go to Alabama to see about opening a gallery."

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

"I can't wait either." "I wish you could meet my mom."

"Maybe someday."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"You never know Brock could come around."

"Yeah, and we could get married." She said jokingly.

"Married huh?"

"I was kidding."

"To bad I kind of like the sound of that."

"You're crazy."

"You still love me though right?"

"Yeah." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"See you in two days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John hung up and turned around. He jumped when he saw Randy standing there.

"Jesus Christ, Randy." He said.

"Sorry." "You love who to?"

"What?"

"I heard you say, I love you to."

"How?"

"Your door was a little open." "So, who is she?"

"No one."

"I know it's someone."

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Come on dude, tell me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"If I tell you I'll get in trouble."

"Trouble?" Randy said laughing. "What are you five?"

"Yeah trouble." "The I'll get cut off kind of trouble."

"Oh I get it." "If you tell me you won't get none?"

"Right."

"That doesn't mean I can't guess." He shut the door. "It's Katie isn't it?"

"I can't tell you."

"It is." "Keeping it from Brock huh?"

"You can't say anything."

"I won't."

"What did you want?"

"You know, I don't remember." "If I remember I'll come back." He opened the door. "Everything's under control."

"What?" Randy winked at him.

"Oh right."

Two days later after Katie got to John's they drove to his parents house. They walked into the house.

"Hi mom, hi dad." John said. "This is Katie."

"Hi." "I'm Carol." John's mom said. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cena." Katie said.

"You can call me Carol."

"You're even more beautiful then John described." John Sr. said.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena." Katie said.

"Well dinner's almost done." Carol said. "I just need to check on a few more things."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes thank you."

After dinner Katie and John were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Carol." Katie said.

"You're welcome." Carol hugged John. "You bring her back soon."

"I will mom." John said. Carol hugged Katie.

"It was so nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to." Katie said.

"You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

Katie and John went back to John's house. They walked the door and took off there coats.

"I'm tired." Katie said.

"Me to."

"I could use a nap."

"Me to." John went into another room and grabbed some pillows and a blanket. He came back into the living room and put them on the couch. "Come on, lay down with me."

"Ok." John laid on the couch first his back was against it. Then Katie laid on the couch. She laid on her side facing John. He covered them both up. "I had fun today."

"Good." "I'm glad."

"I like your parents."

"They like you to."

"I felt kind of sad though." "We'll never get to have our families together for holidays."

"It's not the best situation but there's only one person to blame."

"I know." "I'm sorry I can't be with you on Christmas."

"It's ok."

"I hope your parents don't think I'm a pig."

"Why would they think that?"

"I ate two full plates of food." "This past week I've been really hungry for some reason." "So I've been doing extra runs."

"I'm just glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed.

They ended up falling asleep. Katie woke up several hours later. She got up and went into the kitchen. The clock on the wall said it was one o'clock in the morning. She opened the freezer and took out some chocolate ice cream. Then she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream. She put some ice cream in a bowl and sprayed some whipped cream on top. She took a bite. John walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making a snack, I'm starving." "Want some?"

"Sure." She gave him a bite.

"Want some whipped cream?"

"Yeah." She scooped up some with her finger. He licked it off. She put some on her neck.

"Come here." She started walking backwards towards the living room. "Come get the whipped cream." She said smiling.

"Oh I'm gonna." He licked it off. They kissed and laid back on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed. It was Christmas Eve. Katie missed John she hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving. She couldn't figure out what was up with her eating lately. For the past month she'd been eating way more then she usually did. She thought about going to the doctor but she wasn't sick so she didn't see the point. She decided to go for a run. Halfway through she left unusually dizzy and lightheaded. She stopped and took a drink of water. When she got back she decided to make lunch before going to Brock's. It was tradition that she went there every Christmas. She was cutting up onions. Suddenly she felt nauseous and threw up in the kitchen sink. When she was done the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Katie." John said.

"Hi John."

"So when are you going over to the Nazi's, I'm sorry I meant Brock's." Katie laughed.

"As soon as I finish my lunch." "I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I want to be with you Christmas day."

"I know." "I wanna be with you to."

"I can't even call you on Christmas."

"At least we'll be together for New Years."

"Yeah but I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What excuse did you give Brock for that one?"

"He thinks I'm spending it was my friend, Sarah."

"Maybe when you come we can get another can of whipped cream."

"Yeah that was fun." "Maybe we'll put it on you this time."

"Katie, don't get me started."

"Why?" "It's kind of fun." "I gotta ok?"

"Ok." "I love you." "See you on New Years."

"Ok." "I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Katie was at Brock's. Brock was reading The Night Before Christmas. Katie and Brock's dad used to read to them when they were kids. Brock wanted to do the same for his kids. After the story was over and the kids went to bed, Rena was doing the dishes. Katie walked into the kitchen.

"Does Brock have all the presents wrapped yet?" Katie asked

"Yeah we got that done weeks ago."

"Rena, when you got pregnant with Mya and Turk, what were your symptoms?"

"Why?"

"Sarah thinks she's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I had morning sickness a lot."

"She said she doesn't throw up much." "She told me she's hungry a lot."

"I was to." "Does the smell of onions make her sick?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well if it does she should definitely buy a test." "Does the father know?"

"She doesn't wanna say anything until she knows for sure."

"Well she needs to find out." "If she's pregnant she needs to start pre-natal care as soon as possible."

"I'll pass along the information."

The next morning the kids ran into the room waking her up.

"Aunt Katie, aunt Katie." "Wake up." They both said.

"Ok." I'm coming." "Go downstairs I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." They went downstairs.

Katie took out her cell phone and sent a text to John. It read.

Merry Christmas John. I love you. Don't text me back, I'm not alone.

When John got the text message he smiled.

The kids got done opening there presents.

"Ok now it's time for aunt Katie present." Brock said. "It's outside." They went outside. "Close your eyes Katie."

"Ok." She said. He walked her a few steps.

"Ok open them." When she did she saw a car with a big red bow on it. It was a silver Porsche-Convertible.

"Oh my god, Brock."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"I've been an asshole to you these last couple months." "I wanted to make up for it."

A few days later Katie went to John's for New Years. There were ten minutes left until the ball drop. John went upstairs to get Katie.

"Katie." He said. He saw her in the bathroom. She was sitting sideways on the tub crying. "Katie." He went in and kneeled down in front of her. "What's a matter baby?" He looked down noticed something in her hands and looked at her. "What's that?"

"John, I'm pregnant." She broke into tears.

"Come here." They hugged. "It's ok Katie."

"What am I gonna do?" "Brock's gonna kill me."


	17. Chapter 17

Katie still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She didn't know what do. She didn't know how to tell Brock. Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute. John took her downstairs and got her some water. They were sitting on the couch. She looked at John.

"John, you want the baby, right?" Katie asked.

"Of course I do." "Why?"

"Well it's just we've never talked about having a child." "This pregnancy was completely unplanned." "I know I shouldn't, but I wanna keep it."

"Good because I want you to keep it."

"How am I gonna tell Brock about this?" "I mean hiding our relationship for three months was one thing." "I think eventually he'll notice I'm pregnant."

"Let's forget about Brock for a second." "Come here." He said padding his lap. She got on his lap facing sideways. "This is a good thing." "Brock's not gonna ruin this for us." He took her hand in his hand and put them both on her stomach. "Katie, we're gonna have a baby." He said smiling. "I'm gonna be a daddy and I've never been happier." "I'm gonna come with you to your first baby appointment."

"I still can't believe it."

"Me either but he's gonna be great." "We'll worry about Brock later." "Right now let's just focus on, you, me, and our baby." They kissed. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you to, John." John looked down at Katie stomach.

"And I love you." He kissed her stomach.

A few days later Katie and John were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Ok Katie." The doctor said. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Katie said. The doctor turned on the monitor. "Oh my god, John." "There is it." "That's our baby."

"It's amazing."

"Nine weeks." The doctor said. "Everything looks fine Katie." "You and your husband will be the proud parents of a beautiful baby."

"We're not married but he's the best man I could ask for." Katie said.

After the doctor Katie was driving John to the airport to catch a flight.

Katie, I was thinking that we should move in together." John said. "You and the baby, come in West Newbury with me."

"I don't know John."

"Katie, Brock's just gonna have to learn to accept me." "I'm the father of his niece or nephew."

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok." They pulled into the parking lot. She parked the car. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. He looked at her stomach and rubbed it. "Daddy has to go but I'll be back soon." "I love you." He looked at Katie. "Bye."

"Bye."

Katie went to Brock's next. She knew he was on the road. She wanted to talk to Rena. She knocked on the door. Rena answered it.

"Katie hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat down.

"I wanna show you something." She took a sonogram picture out of her purse and handed it to Rena.

"Aw is this Sarah's baby?"

"No." "Rena, it's my baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"So when you were here for Christmas it wasn't Sarah who thought she was pregnant, it was you?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." They hugged.

"How far along?"

"Nine weeks." "Rena I'm scared."

"Everyone's scared about there first baby."

"I'm scared about that to but that's not what I'm talking about." "I'm scared because Brock's gonna kill me when I tell him who the father is."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah." "We've been secretly seeing each other for the last three months."

"Really?"

"I tried to stay away from John, I really did." "I love him, Rena I wish Brock could understand that." "What am I gonna do?"

"You can tell him here." "You can tell him when he gets back."

"Ok."

Two weeks later when Brock got home Katie was waiting for him.

"Hey Katie." He said.

"Hi." "Brock come sit down I have some news."

"Ok." He sat down.

"Brock, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, eleven weeks."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did it?"

"John Cena's the father."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"John Cena?" "How you haven't even seen him?"

"We've been dating secretly for three months."

"All those times you went on business trips, you were with him weren't you?"

"You missed Thanksgiving to be with him?" "You lied to me."

"I didn't want to but I knew you'd never let us be happy."

"I don't fucking believe this!"

"Brock please can't we just put an end to this?" "I'm having his baby." "I love him."

"Katherine, how could you do this!" "You've just ruined your whole life!"

"No!" "I love my baby and I love John."

"Yeah!" "Well I hope you enjoyed your time together, I'm gonna kill him!" Brock left slamming the door behind him. Katie started to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed. Katie was starting to show a little. Brock hadn't spoken to Katie since she told him she was pregnant. She knew Brock and John were both on the road right now. She prayed everything would be ok. John was sitting in his locker room looking at a sonogram picture of the baby.

"What's up man?" John looked up. Randy was standing in the doorway.

"Not much." "Come on in." He went in.

"What are you looking at?"

"My baby."

"Katie?"

"No." "An actual baby." "See?" He showed him the picture.

"Awesome." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Wait." "So that means, Katie's pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Does Brock know?"

"Yes and according to Katie, he's pissed."

"How are you still alive?"

"I don't care what Brock does." "Katie and I are happy and he's not gonna spoil it." "Not this time." "I couldn't be happier with the fact that I'm gonna be a father." "Nothing and no one is gonna stop Katie and I and our baby, from being a family."

"Well just watch your back man."

"I will."

"See ya."

"Bye."

A little bit later John was in catering.

"Cena." He heard Brock say from behind him. He turned around.

"What Brock?"

"You bastard." "You got my sister pregnant." He punched John in the face. John hit him back. John rammed Brock back first into a concrete wall. He put his forearm to Brock's neck tight enough hold him against the wall.

"Listen to me you fucking asshole!" "Katie's pregnancy was an accident but I'm glad it happened." "You know why?" "Now there's nothing you can do to keep us apart." "Whether you like or not I love Katie and she loves me and we both love our child." "I know you hate me and I hate you to, but Katie loves you." "It would crush her if you weren't a part of our baby's life." "Instead of being a selfish bastard and only thinking about yourself, like always." "Think about your sister, about the baby she's carrying." "You're niece or nephew, your blood." He let Brock go and walked away.

The next day in Minnesota Katie was at work. Other then close family no one knew about her pregnancy yet. Sarah came up to her.

"Katie." She said.

"Yeah."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh my god." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've just been stressed."

"Why?" "Don't you want the baby?"

"Of course." "It's Brock." "He went ballistic when I told him."

"Why?" "Is it John's?"

"Yeah." "John asked me to move in with him."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"Well for one, he lives in Massachusetts." "Then there's Brock." "If I moved in with John that would make things worse."

"You're already having his baby."

"Yeah." "This part of it sucks." "I'm torn between the man I love more then anything, and my brother."

Three days later Katie was pulling in her drive returning from work. She was surprised when she saw John's car in the driveway. She went inside.

"Honey?" She said.

"I'm in the living room." She went into the living room. He was standing up.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What happened to your face?" He had a black eye.

"Nothing."

"That bastard."

"Don't get upset." "Here have some of this." He handed her a champagne glass.

"Baby, you know I can't drink this."

"It's apple juice." "Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Don't give an answer yet." "Let's have a toast first."

"Ok."

"To our baby."

"Our baby." They both took a sip. Katie noticed something in the bottom of her glass. "What's that?" She took it out dried it off and realized it was a ring. John took the ring and got down on one knee. "Oh my god."

"I've been thinking and I don't want us to just live together." "I want you to be my wife." "I love you and I love our baby." "Katie, will you marry me?"

"John." She said with tears coming down her cheeks."


	19. Chapter 19

Katie stood there in shock. John had just proposed to her.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say yes."

"You're not only proposing because I'm pregnant, are you?"

"No." "I'm asking you this because I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm not sure."

"Katie don't let Brock be a factor in your decision." "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you wanna be with me forever?"

"There's nobody else in this world for me."

"Then say you'll marry me."

"Ok." "Yes."

"You will?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you, John."

"I love you to, Katie." He knelt down by her stomach. "Did you hear that?" "Mommy and daddy are gonna get married." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "Does this mean you're moving in with me to?"

"Yes."

"Great." "Katie let's go away."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want." "I don't have to work for a week." "Let's take a trip."

"Ok." "I have always wanted to Hawaii."

"Ok Hawaii is it." "Let's go pack your stuff."

"What about your stuff?"

"It's already in the car."

"Ok."

Several hours later they were in Hawaii. They checked into the hotel. They had an ocean view. It was nighttime. Katie went out onto the baloney. She was looking at the moonlight on the ocean water. She felt John's arm's go around her stomach.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is." "This is so nice." "Just the three of us."

"I wish it could always be like this."

The next morning John woke up. Katie was asleep. He kissed her. A few seconds later she kissed him back.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Let's get married."

"What?"

"Yeah let's do it."

"Here?"

"Why not?" "It's beautiful."

"Baby don't you wanna get married in a church, with our friends and family?"

"Not really." "Part of my family would just wanna screw it up." "I wanna get married on the beach." "Just you me and the baby."

"You need a dress." "I'll buy one." "You don't have to get a tux." "You can just wear some nice dress clothes." "We'll have a big party with our friends and family when we get back."

"Ok." "Let's find someone to marry us, then you can do shopping for a dress." They kissed.

They found a minister who agreed to marry them. Katie found a nice white summer dress. By the time they got everything worked out and prepared the sun was just starting to set. The spot that represented the aisle was lined with rose pedals. Katie took a flower from her bouquet and put it in her hair. She walked to John. They exchanged rings

"Katie, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." She said.

"John, do you take Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said.

"By the power invested in me." "By the state of Hawaii." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You now kiss the bride." They kissed.

They went back the room. John carried her inside. They went right to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed. They kissed. He was on top of her

"John, we're married." She said happily.

"I know."

"Some people won't be happy about it, but I don't care." She put her hand on his cheek. "All I need is you, and our baby."

"I love you, Mrs. Cena."

"I love you to, Mr. Cena."


	20. Chapter 20

Katie and John had a wonderful time in Hawaii. Now it was back to reality. Katie didn't know how Brock would take the news that she was now married to John. Next week when John came back from being on the road they were having a big party with all there family and friends. They were going to reveal to everyone that they were married. When Katie got back from Hawaii she started the process of selling her house and packing. She decided to go over to Brock's and talk to Rena. Since she knew they wouldn't be coming to the party. She pulled in the driveway and knocked on the door. Rena answered it.

"Hi Katie." She said.

"Hi Rena."

"Come in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I'm moving."

"Where?"

"To Massachusetts."

"I don't know how Brock's gonna take that."

"There's more." "John asked me to marry him and I said yes." She showed Rena her ring hand. "We got married in a private beach ceremony in Hawaii last week."

"Oh boy." "Katie I'm happy for you, but you know Brock."

"Yeah." "I'm gonna come here and tell him next week when he comes back." "We're having a big party next week at John's and we're gonna tell everyone else then."

"Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"If Brock doesn't accept my marriage to John, you're not gonna see me again."

"What?"

"I don't wanna do it but I'm sick of Brock's attitude and his games." "I have a family of my own to think about now." "Please promise me you won't say anything to Brock, until I get a chance to talk to him."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

A week later Brock came home. He was in the shower. Rena decided to unpack his suitcase to wash his clothes. She started taking them out. She found two brown teddy bears. One had a pink bow of it's head. Each one had a place you could write a note. It was hanging off both of there hands. Rena opened the one without the bow. It read.

To my nephew. – Love Uncle Brock.

Rena opened the next one. It read.

To my niece. – Love Uncle Brock.

Rena smiled and put them back where she found them.

The next night Katie and John were having there party. They were having it outside. They hired a DJ. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Katie and John went up to where the DJ was. John grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone." He said. "Can we have your attention please?" "Katie and I have a confession to make." "This isn't just any party." "This is our wedding reception." They held up there ring hands. The crowd gasped. "We got married two weeks ago in Hawaii." "We through this party to celebrate." "So let's all have a good time." They started walking back to join everybody. Randy came to them.

"Dude how could you not tell me?" He said looking at John.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks man." They hugged. Then Randy hugged Katie. John's parents came up to them.

"Welcome to our family." Carol said hugging Katie.

"Thank you." Katie said.

"We're so happy for you both." John Sr. said as he hugged Katie then they both hugged John.

Katie and John went to go dance. A slow song was playing. John was holding Katie close to him.

"This is great." He said.

"Yeah." "It is." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next day Katie flew to Minnesota to make sure the rest of her stuff got shipped and talk to Brock. She pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. Brock answered it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanna talk to you." He moved so she could go in.

"Yeah." "What?"

"Brock, I married John."

"You did what?!"

"I married John." "He asked me and I said yes." "We've been married for two weeks."

"I can't believe it!" "You're a Cena now?!"

"Yeah."

"Get out of my house!"

"Brock can't we jus-

"Now Cena!" "Don't come back here again, ever!"

"Fine!"

"Stay away from my kids to!"

"That's not gonna work this time!" "Your not allowed to see mine when it's born either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" "I'll go you one better!" "I no longer have a brother and you no longer have a sister!"

"Good!"

"Bye asshole!" She said walking to the door.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, Cena!

"Fuck you!" She slammed the door behind her. Rena came into the living room.

"Brock you'd better go stop her." She said.

"Rena just stay out of this."

A few hours later Katie was back home in Massachusetts.

"How did it go?" John asked.

"We're never talking again." "He kicked me out of the house." "I'm not allowed to see the kids again." "I told him he can't see ours either." "I don't care." "I don't have time for his shit anymore." She took a few steps then broke into tears. John hugged her.

"Aw honey, don't cry."

"He's such a jerk." She said through her tears. "I hate him."

"It's ok." "Shh, shh, calm down." "It's ok, it's ok."


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. Katie was five months pregnant. She and John were so excited. Tomorrow they were finding out what they were having. Katie was sitting at home waiting for John to get there. He was off for three days. Katie was sitting on the couch. She heard the front door open.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey." He went and sat down next to her. They kissed. "How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad you're home." "I've been lonely."

"Sounds like you missed me."

"I did."

"Good." "I missed you to."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I think the baby missed you to." "It's kicking." John leaned down by her stomach.

"Do you miss daddy to?" "I missed you." "Only four more months until you're here." He kissed her stomach.

"I finished the nursery."

"You did?"

"Yeah wanna see?"

"Sure."

They went upstairs. Katie opened the door. They went inside.

"Katie this is beautiful." John said.

"Thanks."

"The rainbows and clouds you painted came out great." "The baby's gonna love it."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing it's just my back it's sore today."

"Here." John got behind her and started rubbing her back. "Is that better?"

"Yeah." "You look beautiful." He said as he started kiss the back of her neck.

"John." She said smiling.

"What do you say we go to bed early tonight?" She turned to face him.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not gonna sleep?" They kissed. They continued kissing all the way into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed. She took off his shirt.

"I love you so much, Katie."

"I love you to, John."

The next morning they were in the doctor's office. She was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations Katie and John." The doctor said. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Katie said. John it's a girl."

That's great." John said. "Now I'll have two beautiful girls."

Back in Minnesota Rena got a text. It read.

It's a girl. – Katie

Rena went upstairs to find Brock. He was in the bedroom.

"Brock, Katie's having a girl." She said.

"Whoop de do."

"Come on honey." "I know you care."

"No I don't."

"Really?" "I found the teddy bears."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brock, I know the tough guy act works on most people, but not me." "I know you miss and love Katie." "I know you love your niece." "I know you don't like to show people you actually have a heart but you're gonna lose your sister."

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" He walked out of the room.

Later that night in Massachusetts John came downstairs. Katie was on the couch crying.

"Katie, what's a matter?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Nothing." "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw you miss Brock don't you?"

"No." "I'm gonna go take a bath." She got up and went upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Four months had passed. Katie was now nine months pregnant. She was due next week. She couldn't wait for the baby to come. Her stomach had doubled in size. She was going to Raw with John tomorrow. She hoped she didn't run into Brock there. She was happy and she wanted to stay that way. Katie and John had just finished dinner. Katie was standing at the sink doing her dishes.

"Katie, what are you doing?" John asked.

"The dishes."

"Sit down." "I'll do them."

"John, I can do the dishes.

"You're pregnant though."

"Really?" "I hadn't noticed."

"You know what I mean." "You shouldn't be straining yourself."

"Honey I'm doing the dishes." "Not running a marathon."

"I'd still feel better if you'd let me do them." "Please."

"Well if it means that much to you, ok." She turned around, kissed him and sat down.

After John finished the dishes they were sitting on the living room couch. He was rubbing her feet.

"Thank you honey." She said. "My feet are really sore today."

"No problem." "Are you sure you wanna come with me tomorrow?"

"Yes." "I'll be fine."

"I just don't want you to see Brock and get upset."

"I won't I plan to avoid him completely." "He probably wouldn't even recognize me." "I wasn't a fat ass the last time he saw me."

"You're not fat."

"John, I'm a house."

"No you're not." He grinned.

"Uh-oh." "I know that look." He leaned up and kissed her. She kissed him back. "You're horny."

"What would give you that idea?" He said as he started kissing her neck.

"I should tell you, I've never had a better lover then my husband." She said as they kissed again.

"Really?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-hmm."

"Is he sexier then me?"

"Not even close." Katie broke the kiss and got on John's lap straddling him. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next night Katie and John were at the arena. They were in John's locker room.

"I'm hungry." She said. "I'm gonna go to catering and get something to eat." "Want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok I'll be right back."

As she was walking back with a plate of food she saw Randy.

"Hey Katie." He said

"Hi Randy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty g- oh god."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Here." Randy went and found a chair and helped Katie sit down. "I'm gonna get John." Randy went running down the hall. "John!" He yelled as he ran passed Brock's locker room. The door was open. John came out of his locker room.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Katie's in labor."

"What?!

"Her water just broke."

Three hours later Katie was ready to deliver.

"You're doing good Katie." John said.

"Ok Katie." The doctor said. "One more push then you get to see your beautiful daughter." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard the baby crying.

Both she and the baby were moved to another room. John picked up the baby.

"Hi Shayna." "I'm your daddy and you are as beautiful as your mommy." "I love you."

"Let me see her."

"Let's go to mommy." "You're gonna love her, she's great." He handed Shayna to her.

"Hi Shayna." "I'm your mommy." Shayna opened her eyes. "Look John, she has your eyes."

"I think she has your eyes." They kissed. "I can't believe she's finally here."

"I know."

"We're finally a family."

It was late at night Shayna was in the nursery. Since visiting hours were over Brock snuck into the hospital. He found the nursery and was looking at the babies through the glass. Right up front he saw one that said. "Shayna Marie Cena" She was awake. He tapped on the glass. She looked at him. He smiled. He got out his cell phone and took a picture. Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone coming so he left.


	23. Chapter 23

Three months had passed. Katie and John loved being parents. They were amazed at how much Shayna had grown since they brought her home. John was on the road again. Katie and Shayna were at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Katie said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're good."

"Is Shayna still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." "Hold on." She picked Shayna up off the floor and put her on her lap. She put the phone to Shayna's ear. "Go ahead John."

"Hi Shayna, it's daddy." Shayna cooed. "Do you miss me?" "I miss you." "I'll see you in two weeks, ok?" "I love you." Katie put the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm sorry we won't be here for the day you have off this week." She said.

"That's ok."

"I wish I could cancel my trip but I have to how things are going in Minnesota."

"The two weeks will go by fast." "I bet your mom can't wait to see you."

"I think she's more interested in seeing Shayna then me." "Rena knows I'm coming to Minnesota." "She's been begging me to bring Shayna over to the house so she can meet her."

"Are you going to?"

"Well Brock's the one I'm mad at, not her." "I think I'm gonna let her watch her while I go to the gallery."

"Good."

"I have to go." "I have to put Shayna to bed and I have to get some sleep."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning after the plane landed Katie and Shayna went to Katie's mom's house. They went to the house.

"Hi mom." Katie said.

"Hi Katie." Katie sat the car seat down. Her mom picked Shayna up. "Look how big you've gotten." "You're beautiful." "So how have things been, Katie?"

"Busy but great."

"How's John?"

"He's doing good."

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

"No."

"Katie, when is this gonna stop?" "You two haven't spoken in nearly a year."

"He's the one who refuses to let me be happy." "He wants me to be his little sister forever and I can't." "I have my own life and make my own choices." "He may not agree with those choices, but he should have enough respect to accept them."

"He's stubborn I'll give you that, but you know he loves you, don't you?"

"Couldn't prove it by me." "I know he wasn't thrilled when I told him I was pregnant." "I was hoping when Shayna was born that would be what turned him around." "It's been three months and he hasn't called or text me once about Shayna." "He hates us." She said starting to cry.

"Aw he doesn't hate you Katie." "He loves you."

"I wish I could believe that."

The next day Katie took Shayna over to Brock's. They went in the house.

"Hi Rena." Katie said.

"Hi." "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to."

"Aw is this Shayna?" She asked looking at Shayna.

"Yep." Rena picked up her.

"Hi Shayna." "I'm your aunt Rena." "Aren't you pretty."

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"

"Not at all." "I'm gonna take her to the store with me."

"I gotta go." "Bye Shayna." She said kissing her on the cheek. "Be good for aunt Rena." "Don't worry Rena I'll be back before Brock comes home." She left.

Twenty minutes later Rena was getting ready to go to the store. The front door opened.

"Rena I'm home." Brock said walking into the living room. Shayna was laying on the floor. "Babysitting for a friend?" Rena picked her up.

"Brock this is Shayna, your niece."

"Oh."

"What's that Shayna?" "You wanna go to uncle Brock?"

"No."

"I think she does." She walked up to Brock and held her out to Brock. Brock took her. Shayna instantly smiled. "Look honey she likes you."

"Yeah." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Brock, are you smiling?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Give me a break Rena."

"I was gonna take her to the store." "Do you wanna watch her while I go?"

"I suppose I could." "I mean that way you wouldn't have to load her into the car and stuff."

"Ok." "I should be back in about an hour." They kissed. She left.

Brock looked down at Shayna.

"Hi Shayna." He said. "Remember me?" "I guess I should tell you who I am." "I'm your uncle Brock." "I have a present for you." "We have to go upstairs to get it." They went upstairs to the bedroom. He got the teddy bear with the bow out of the closet. He sat on the bed with Shayna on his lap. "This is for you." "Do you like her?" Shayna cooed. "I'll take that as yes." "If anyone asks it's a present from aunt Rena." "I'll save the other one for if you ever have a brother." "How's your mommy?" "I really miss her." "Listen, I love you and I love your mommy." "I just hate your daddy." "I probably always will." "I don't want it to be like this between me and your mommy forever." "If I want your mommy back in my life I have to swallow my pride, and tell her I'm ok with her being married to your daddy." "I don't have to like him and if he's good to you and your mommy, that's all that matters." "You think I should talk to her?" Shayna cooed. "Yeah me to." "She probably won't wanna talk to me though."

Rena came home from the store. She went upstairs.

"Brock." She said. She went into the bedroom. Brock and Shayna were both asleep. Brock was holding Shayna on his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed. Katie had just woken up. She was excited. Today John was coming home for three days. Katie set her alarm to get up ahead of Shayna. She showered and went downstairs to make breakfast. As it was cooking she heard the front door open.

"Hello?" She heard John say.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." He went into the kitchen. She turned around. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." They heard Shayna start to cry on the baby monitor.

"I'll be right back." When Katie came back downstairs John the plates set and food out. Katie was holding Shayna. "Look who's here Shayna." Shayna cooed and smiled. "Wanna go to daddy?" She gave Shayna to him.

"Hi Shayna." "Did you miss daddy?" "I missed you."

"Did you have a nice flight, John?"

"Yeah it seemed like it took forever." "I'm glad to be home."

"We're glad you're home."

After breakfast they were all in the living room. John was on the floor playing with Shayna. Katie was on the couch.

"Get the ball Shayna." John said. "Get it." Shayna put her hand it. She was able to pick it up. She put it in her mouth. "Good girl." Katie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Katie." Brock said.

"Brock?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch."

"With you?"

"Yes with me."

"When?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"You're coming all the way here just to have lunch with me?"

"Yeah."

"Brock, if this is one of your plots to try and break me and John up, I don't have the time."

"No I just wanna talk." "I promise." "Please."

"Alright." "I'm warning you now, if you bad mouth John in any way, I'm leaving."

"I won't."

"Ok." "I'll come." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"What did Brock want?" John asked sitting on the couch.

"He wants to go to lunch tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He says he wants to talk."

"That's good."

"John, you don't honestly believe that's what he wants do you?" "This is the man who did everything in his power to break us up." "I don't trust him."

"Give him a chance." "Maybe this is a whole new Brock."

"That would be great but I highly doubt it."

The next day Katie was meeting Brock for lunch. She parked across the street. She started crossing the street. Suddenly a car hit Katie. She went up cracking the windshield and down hitting her head hard on the street. She was rushed to the hospital. Someone inside the restaurant told Brock what happened he rushed to the hospital. The hospital called John. John found Brock.

"Brock what happened?" John asked.

"All I know is Katie was hit by a car." The doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor said.

"Yes." "Is my wife ok?"

"She has a few broken ribs." "She's also suffered a head injury." "She's in a coma."

"A coma?" "When will she get better?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Brock said. "What the hell kind of doctor are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katie's brother."

"With head injuries it's hard to tell." "All we can do now is wait and hope."

"Can we see her?" John asked.

"Sure."

They were outside Katie's room.

"Do you mind if I go in first?" Brock asked.

"Not at all."

Brock went in. He looked at Katie. She had cuts and scrapes on her face.

"Hey Katie." He said. "You have to come out of this." "You win." "I accept that you're married to John." "I just want you to be happy." "You have a beautiful little girl. He said with tears in his eyes. "Please don't go Katie, not this way." "I love you." "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said or did." "Just wake up." "Please."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	25. Chapter 25

A month had passed. Katie was still in a coma. Both John and Brock were worried sick. They just wanted her to get better. John was sitting in Katie's hospital room. Brock came in holding a cup holder with two cups of coffee.

"Hey." Brock said.

"Hey."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." "Any change?" He asked sitting down in a chair next to John's.

"Nope."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me to." "Shayna really misses her."

"Shayna's beautiful."

"Yes she is." "I never thought I'd love anyone and much as I love Katie." "Until Shayna was born."

"John I wanna apologize."

"What did you just call me?"

"John."

"This is the first time in all the years that I've known you, that you've ever called me by my first name."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for trying to break you and Katie up."

"Trying?" "You did for awhile."

"I know." "I didn't think you were good enough for her." "Hell, I didn't think anyone was good enough for her." "Over the years I scared away a lot of her boyfriends." "I knew she loved you because you're the only one she's ever fought me over." "I didn't think she had it in her." "Her accident made me realize that life is short and she can be taken from me at anytime." "I'm gonna give her what she wants and accept you into our family." "Not just for her, we are technically family now." "I wanna call a truce, clean slate, no more fighting between any of us." "What do you say?"

"Alright." Brock extended his hand John shook it.

It was late at night John was asleep on the couch in Katie's hospital room. Katie opened her eyes.

"John." "John!" She said. John woke up and went over to her.

"It's ok baby." "It's ok."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." "You got hit by a car." "You're gonna be fine."

"Where's Shayna?"

"She's fine." "She's with my parents."

"How long have I been here?"

"A little over a month." "I missed you." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Brock came into Katie hospital room.

"I'll give you guys a second." John said. He left the room.

"Hey." Brock said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Katie, I'm so sorry, for everything." "Everything was my fault." "I don't care that you're married to John, it's ok."

"What about Shayna?"

"I love her." "She's beautiful." "I came to see her the night you had her."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." "Look." He took out his phone and showed Katie the picture he took the night Shayna was born. "I've already told John this." "I don't wanna fight with you or him anymore." "I just want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I just want you back in my life." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"You're my favorite sister ya know?"

"I'm your only sister goofball." They hugged again. "I love you, Brock."

"I love you to, Katie."

Four years had passed. It was the Fourth Of July. Katie and John were throwing a big party for family. Brock and his family went into the backyard of Katie and John's house.

"What's up Brock?" John said.

"Not much."

"Hi Mya, Hi Turk."

"Hi uncle John." They both said.

"Uncle Brock!" Shayna said running up to him.

"Hey you." Brock said bending down to pick her up. "How are you?"

"Good." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

The party was going on. Katie and John were sitting next to each other.

"How come you're not drinking, honey." John asked.

"I don't think that would be good for the baby, do you?"

"You're right it wouldn't b- "Wait." "What?" "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"This is great." They hugged and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. This was my second requested story. It was pretty fun to write. I'll see you for my next story.**


End file.
